spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Jane Watson
:Looking for another article with the name Mary Jane Watson? Check out the Mary Jane Watson disambiguation page. Mary Jane Watson, or simply known as MJ is a beautiful woman and the love of Peter Parker's life. History Early life As a child Mary Jane grew up in a home with a verbally abusive father. Mary Jane's father then walked out on her and her mother. Sometime after this Mary Jane went to live with her Aunt Anna. It is unknown what happened to her mother. Dating Morris Bench As a teenager Mary Jane began dating Morris Bench. However, after spending some time with him realised that he was a big jerk and broke up with him. The blind date When May Parker learned that Mary Jane moved off next door with Anna Watson she attempted to set the two of them up on a blind date. However, Peter Parker was against the blind date because he felt that blind dates were like winning the lotery "The odds are so stacked against you your nuts if you expect to ever hit the jackpot." However, Aunt May forced him to go on a date with her. When Mary Jane arrived at May's house Peter opened the door and saw how bwautiful Mary Jane was. Mary Jane then told Peter "Face it tiger, you just hit the jackpot." Study date Sometime after their first date Mary Jane called Peter asking him for help studying for her physics test at Empire State University. However, Peter believed that she only asked him for his help because she wanted to see him again. However, Mysterio's arrival had Spider-Man's attention because he framed Spider-Man. Peter then forgot about his study date with Mary Jane and went to fight Mysterio. The day after Mysterio defeated Spider-Man, Peter recieved a phone call from Mary Jane who was furious at him for missing their study date. However, Mary Jane ended up passing her test and forgave Peter once she learned that she was capable of passing the test by herself. Hydro-Man Morris Bench eventually returned and began stealing jewelry to win back Mary Jane's affections. Bench then called Mary Jane at the Coffee Bean and told her to meet him at the Seville Hotel. As Mary Jane left Peter could tell something was wrong and followed her. As Mary Jane arrived at the hotel she met with Bench and told him that they are over. As Mary Jane left Spider-Man followed her to Washington Square Park and was surprised to see Bench had made it there before him. Bench then told Mary Jane that he could give her what ever she wanted. Bench then showed Mary Jane that he had the power to control water which frightened Mary Jane. Spider-Man then attacked Bench who revealed that he called himself Hydro-Man but Spider-Man was able to get away and get Mary Jane to a safe place. Mary Jane then told Spider-Man about her past relationship with Bench. Spider-Man then gave Mary Jane a spider tracer and told her that she could use it to contact him if Hydro-Man came near her again. However, Hydro-Man was able to find Mary Jane and kidnapped her. Peter Parker was there at the time and attempted to save her as Spider-Man. Although Hydro-Man was able to get away with her and Spider-Man was unable to track her because Mary Jane had dropped the spider tracer. As Spider-Man looked across the river and saw a water pumping station he realized that from there Hydro-Man could go travel pipes, sinks, and sprinklers to go anywhere in New York City. As Spider-Man arrived at the pumping station he fought with Hydro-Man which allowed Mary Jane enough time to get away. When Hydro-Man realized that Mary Jane was gone he followed after her. However, Marry Jane was really leading Hydro-Man away from the river made him stronger. As Hydro-Man chased Mary Jane away from the river he became weaker and when he lunged at Spider-Man he his body fell apart and then evaporated. The Center for Reunification Dating Harry Osborn Back to Peter The Night Mary Jane Watson Disappeared Return Powers Appearances 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Spider Slayer (Mentioned only) *Return of the Spider Slayer *The Menace of Mysterio *The Sting of the Scorpion (Mentioned only) *Kraven the Hunter *The Alien Costume, Part III *The Hobgoblin, Part I *The Hobgoblin, Part II *Day of the Chameleon *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six *Hydro-Man *The Mutant Agenda *Morbius *Enter the Punisher *Duel of the Hunters *Blade, the Vampire Hunter *The Immortal Vampire 'Spider-Man: Unlimited' *World's Apart, Part One Trivia *Had Spider-Man: The Animated Series been renewed for a sixth season, Spider-Man would have traveled to 19th century England and found Mary Jane who had amnesia. *In Spider-Man: Unlimited, Mary Jane was voiced by Jennifer Hale. *In the X-Men: The Animated Series episode Old Soldiers there is a character called Justine Cocteau who is the daughter of a Nazi scientist and double agent for the Allies named Andre Cocteau. The character model for Justine Cocteau was the same one used for Mary Jane in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, with a mole added on and her hair and eyes colored brown. Category:Supporting characters Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters